morning
by natodiangelo
Summary: Kurapika, that asshole, had the day off to do as he pleased.


Leorio opened his eyes as his alarm rang out, soft chimes he stopped by tapping _dismiss._ He was so warm and comfy in bed, and he was disappointed that his weekend was already over. He sighed, allowing himself a couple more minutes in bed to mourn the start of the day.

Kurapika, that asshole, had the day off to do as he pleased. It would probably be spent on housework, Leorio realized, but that didn't stop his jealousy over being able to sleep in. Asshole.

He looked over Kurapika's sleeping face. The last couple of years had done well for him – he was only just into his twenties, and finally starting to fill out. The bags under his eyes that Leorio was so accustom to were long gone; his hair was regularly cut and not left to run wild (though his bed head couldn't be called anything but that); the muscles that he'd previously had – gained through vicious training and fights – were still there, and becoming more pronounced. Kurapika always wore such baggy clothes that when Leorio saw him with his shirt off, or felt the muscle under his hand, he was always a little bit surprised at the definition there.

Kurapika would, of course, smack him if he said that out loud. _You've watched me train for how many years now, and you're still surprised that I'm strong?_ He wondered idly how the blond would react to the thought that always accompanied the first – that the muscle turned him on like nothing else he could imagine – and another mental smack came. _I'm your husband. Of course I should turn you on._ His brain, Leorio noted, managed to include to this mental image the slight blush that would form on the tips of his ears, barely covered by his hair.

Leorio couldn't help but smirk to himself over his imagined flustered husband. They'd been together long enough that honestly Kurapika probably wouldn't be that surprised, but it still pleased him to see even a thought-up Kurapika that was embarrassed.

Leorio sighed again as he realized his allotted few minutes were up. He lent down to press a soft kiss to Kurapika's forehead before carefully extracting himself from the tangles of Kurapika's arms. However, the arms flexed, keeping him in place. Kurapika snuggled closer to his chest.

"Don't get up yet..." Kurapika murmured. Leorio grinned and held him back.

"I gotta start getting ready for work." He said, rubbing Kurapika's back. That only brought the blond closer, and Leorio allowed himself a couple more minutes, though he knew he was pushing his time limit.

"Just stay home." was Kurapika's answer and Leorio laughed.

"I can't. People will be sick today, too, and who else is going to help them?"

Kurapika moved his face to Leorio's neck, taking in an unconscious breath that just made Leorio smile wider.

"Another doctor. There are others." Leorio kissed the top of Kurapika's head – and then his lips when the blond looked up. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing soft, chaste kisses before Kurapika relented.

"Okay, okay, you can go." The limbs restraining him fell away and flopped onto the bed, and Leorio was allowed to stand up. Kurapika curled up again, eyebrows pulled together a little. Leorio kissed there too, and then moved to the closet to get dressed.

Pants and shirt acquired, he moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and by the time he returned Kurapika was sitting upright in bed, looking only slightly awake.

"Who do you have today?" He asked, probably only to hear Leorio talk and not because he was actually interested.

Leorio talked as he knotted his tie. "Mr. Yamanaka is coming in again for his arthritis. Mrs. Ueda is bringing Lisa in again for a check up. I don't know the others by name, and we might get a few drop-ins."

He glanced over to see Kurapika nodding in acknowledgement. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plain white socks, and sat at the edge of the bed to put them on. Kurapika grabbed the comb off the nightstand and brushed through Leorio's hair.

"It's close to time for it to be cut again." Kurapika mentioned, pulling lightly on a few of the dark strands. "I'll set up an appointment for you."

"Thanks, babe." He turned and pecked Kurapika again, and then once more when Kurapika smiled. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. Want me to make you something?" Kurapika shook his head.

"I'm meeting Melody for brunch, so I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Oh, say hi for me."

"Will do." One more kiss and Leorio was standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

Today was going to be the same as always, he thought. A good day.


End file.
